comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-08-02 - Mid-Nite Rendevous
Batman's run every test he knows. He's been keeping tabs on Cody and it's all led to nothing. The difference between the different samples of DNA he found has led him to conclude that somehow Cody emulated Kryptonian genes. With nothing else to do Batman's contacted Doctor Mid-Nite, probably the foremost expert on metahuman biology. He sent the results of his tests and times and places to meet. He's picked up Cody and taken him to meet with Mid-Nite. He also told Kara about the meeting, he may need to find out how the alteration happened after all. Cody was once again surprised by being contacted by Batman and answered he phone on the first ring. Apparently Batman had done a good job of keeping Cody scared and in line. He's stayed quiet as they went, not wanting to antagonize Batman. Now he's just waiting nervously, looking around and waiting for this Doctor he's supposed to see. Kara Zor-El headed to Dr. Mid-Nite's brownstone as soon as she got the call from Batman. Not knowing where Cody went after she promised him everything would be okay, she's been feeling really guilty about it, and Batman wouldnt tell he where he stashed him - just that his powers 'went away' and he's not sure why. She waits, hovering high overhead the brownstone, waiting for sight of Batman or Cody, arms crossed. "Batman? I'm where you said to go... when will you and Cody be here?" she says, a bit impatiently admittedly. The Justice Society may be inactive right now but Dr. Mid-Nite still maintains his medical lab in the teams former HQ in Brooklyn. It's where he's got some of his more advance equipment for dealing with metahumans after all. He's been examining the data Batman sent him for awhile, checking it against the database. The building is mostly empty and security is set to let Batman, Supergirl, and their guest in with a helpful guide-light leading them down to the lab. Pieter will be found at his computer in full costume, waiting. The jet arrives not long after Kara's question. Which gets no reply. Batman doesn't explain himself often. He steps into the room with Kara and looks at her. "Supergirl. You're meant to keep your identity to yourself." He frowns a little. "You told our friend here your name." With that he begins following the guide lights, he's been here before and knows the way. "You two keep apart, proximity may be a factor." Cody's never flown before so the jet has him a little rattled. He smiles when he sees Kara but pauses when Batman calls her Supergirl. The formerly homeless teen gives Kara a strange look and jumps at Batman's order. "A factor in what?" he mutters, following along with hands in his pockets. He's still got that cellphone with him even if Batman is right there. Kara Zor-El frowns a bit at the admonishment "It's not a secret that my name's Kara." she mumbles to herself. She speaks into the comm. Kara Zor-El frowns a bit at the admonishment, turning off the comm for a second, "It's not a secret that my name's Kara. Some of us have real names even when not in secret id..." she mumbles to herself. She speaks into the comm, turning it on again, ".... I found him while I wasn't dressed in the uniform. Besides, he only knows my name's Kara. Remember, like Kal announced to -everyone- already?" She flies down to the brownstone to meet Batman and Cody inside. Right now, she -is- dressed as Supergirl. Pieter stands when the computer tells him the guests are in the building. He stands when the door to the lab opens, offering a smile and a nod. "Batman, Supergirl," the doctor greets them before turning to Cody. "And you must be Cody." Supergirl keeps her distance from Cody, but only because Batman said to. It's pretty obvious she's concerned about him and would rather reassure him. Instead, she just keeps her arms crossed. "It's your identity. Use it as rarely as possible." With that Batman turns his attention to Pieter. "Doctor. I take it you've got some theories on the reports I've sent you?" His tone changes slightly, it's a touch more respectful. "I suspect that he's somehow able to take on the genetic properties of those he comes into proximity of. I'm mostly curious on how, what the range is and time duration. You're more qualified to find those answers than I am." Cody gives Kara's costume a look and shrugs it off. He's slowly getting used to everyone dressing like comic book characters. That and he'd actually looked at the news a bit while in his new apartment and had been re-learning that superheroes exist. He's looking better than when he was found too. His clothes look like they're new and not being held together by duct tape and hope. He's also showered and shaved. Still got some bruises and the darker circles under his eyes but he looks less homeless. Seeing all the advanced equipment and automatic sliding doors has him in awe. He's started by the doctor but gives him a nervous wave. "Hi..." he trails off, going quiet and hoping this new guy has information that can help him. Supergirl looks at Batman. "I... you.... " she just throws her hands up in frustration. She looks over at Cody trying to look as reassuring as possible. She even gives him the A-Okay sign with her hand, which she just recently learned from Slobo of all people. She looks around at the lab, seeing if she recognizes what any of the equipment does. Staying out of the conversation about identity, Pieter nods. "I've got some theories but I'd like to run another scan first," he replies. He then turns to Cody again. "I'm Dr. Mid-Nite. Could you please come over here and sit on this table for me? I'd like to run a scan on you. I promise it won't hurt," he says, showing some bedside manner. Once Cody sits where he's told, he machine hums to life and scans him slowly, the computer starting to process the data. "We can discuss it later Supergirl." Batman turns his attention to the Doctor. "Of course, I'll be interested to see if my theories are correct." He nods to Cody. "Doctor Mid-Nite is something of an expert in these things. I'm sure he'll be able to find out what's going on." It's as near to a bed side manner as Batman gets. Cody shifts nervously as Batman and the doctor speak, looking to Supergirl for some reassurances. He tilts his head to the side when given the sign and awkwardly returns it. He jumps when spoken to and gives a little nod before moving where told. When the machine scans him, he shivers. "Okay...I don't think I'll ever get used to that..." Set. Supergirl looks over at Dr. Mid-nite. "If it matters, when I first saw him, he didnt seem Kryptonian. Um.... I can't see through other Kryptonians like Superman. His cells werent as ... well.... they looked normal. Then after he fell, it looked different. X-ray vision wasnt working on him afterwards either. It was like as if I looked at myself or my cousin." Long distance to Cody Bishop: Supergirl was bound in metal vises when she was first taken to the batcave by Batman :) She broke them and melted his computer :) Set. Pieter smiles. "Thank you, Supergirl. That does help," he says, typing a few things on the computer. Slowly, the data from the new scan is displayed and it matches the data from Batman's second swabbing. Pieter nods and then turns to Batman and the others. "Alright. Right now, Cody is currently registering as a metahuman just as he did before. At the moment, he isn't displaying any abilities," he says. There's a pause. "Supergirl, can you tell me again exactly what you did when you and Cody met. What happened?" Supergirl pauses. "Well.. I was at the coffee shop, he tripped and fell. Me and this guy I met a few days ago helped him up. My friend offered to buy him a meal and that's when he ripped off the door accidentally. About a minute later, he was saying he was seeing through things, then the heat vision happened and he started flying without knowing what to do. So I took him somewhere and called Batman to see what could be done." "I started hearing stuff too," Cody chimes in with a hopeful tone. He stays quiet as Supergirl speaks, hoping that it's helpful information. Set. Dr. Mid-Nite glances to Batman before nodding. "And I assume your friend doesn't have any abilities of his own?" he looks back to the computer screen. "I have another test I'd like to run. Cody, may I see your hand a moment?" he asks, waiting for the hand to be offered and then taking it in his own. Supergirl shakes her head. "No, not that I know of. He's just an ordinary guy." she lies. Sorta. That is... about Tim being 'ordinary' She thinks to herself that technically she's telling the truth since Tim -is- a normal human being, no metahuman abilities. Cody gives Supergirl a helpless look before holding out his hand. He's worried he's about to get stuck with a needle but when the doctor grabs his hand, Cody draws in a sharp breath. His eyes widen and his face pales, expression becomming one of fear. "What...what happened?! Why can't I see?!" he asks, pulling his hand away from Dr. Mid-Nite quickly and grabbing onto the table. Supergirl tilts her head. "Doctor? What's wrong with him?" Batman arches an eyebrow as he looks at the experiment. "Interesting." He doesn't sound concerned, his arms crossed at his chest. "He's absorbing traits from those who have abnormal genetic qualities." He frowns faintly. "It would explain everything." He shakes his head slowly. "Is there anything we can do to stop these changes? Reverse the condition as it were." Supergirl pauses. "Doesnt my cousin have an enemy like that? The Parasite? Except.... well I didnt lose my powers when that happened." "Cody, calm down. Please. It's alright. Hold still just one moment," Pieter says, running the scan again. Once it finishes, the doctor walks over to his desk and unlocks a drawer before taking out a spare pair of his goggles. He holds them out to Batman. "Put these on him please," he requests before returning to his keyboard. "That's right, Batman," he pauses and nods to Supergirl. "He was my first thought as well. There are certain similarities in Cody's cellular structure to the Parasite but his aren't as radically altered. Your friend seems to only copy where as Parasite takes forceably," he goes on. "Cody here has the ability to copy powers and special traits just like Batman said. So right now, he's as blind as I am without these," he taps his goggles. "I don't know yet how long it will take for him to revert to his normal self but I'm going to take a sample and hopefully figure that out," he explains, gathering what he'll need to take a blood sample. Supergirl nods a little. "sooooo I guess it would be a bad idea for him to touch me again then." "I suspect it would be a bad idea for him to touch any meta human or alien." Batman places the goggles on Cody. "Stay still." He then turns his attention to Pieter. "I suspect an upper time scale of no more than four hours... That assumes a margin for his having aquired the powers and my testing both samples. Supergirl looks at Cody sympathetically. Even with being told to calm down, Cody is starting to panic. He can't help it, he's suddenly blind. Listening, he frowns. "Put what on me? What sample?" he asks, grip on the table tighter. He goes still when Batman speaks, blinking a few times when the goggles return the world to him. "Oh man..." he trails off softly, visibly relaxing slightly. He tenses when he sees the needle though. Supergirl looks at Cody. "Cody... calm down. Remember what happened when you had my powers and panicked? How it went out of control? I think you just need to calm down so the same thing doesn't happen with whatever powers you just copied." "It's alright," Pieter says, preparing Cody's arm and then taking some blood. He quickly patches the teenager back up and takes the blood over to a machine on the other side of the lab. "No more than four hours," he confirms with a nod, setting the machine up. "Don't scare him anymore than he already is, Supergirl. Don't worry, you won't be tearing down doors or flying around with just my abilities, Cody. Just keep those goggles on and you'll be fine until you change back to your normal self," he says. Supergirl winces. "Sorry." Batman turns to where he can see the information Mid-Nite's working on. He doesn't try to reassure Cody, he's keeping the boy scared of him. It works better if you're not nice. Cody gives Kara a look like he's trying to say 'you have to be kidding me' without actually saying it. He does start to calm down though, rubbing the adhesive bandage on his arm with a finger. "So what now?" he eventually asks, looking at all the others. Batman's not the reassuring one. That would be Kara. "Trust me, I've been where you are now. It'll be okay." Okay, not entirely where he is. She had her cousin to explain things to her. Pieter has the screen ready for Batman, knowing he'd be coming to look. He's set up the machine to keep watch on the cellular structure of the blood sample and record it for the next four hours. "I'll call you as soon as I have more information but for now, Batman is right," he turns back to the others. "You should avoid coming into physical canact with other metahumans and aliens until we know more," he replies, turning to Batman again. Unless the Dark Knight wants more, Pieter Cross is prepared to release his patient. Supergirl looks from where she is. So common for people not to realize she's actually good at the sciences. It was her guild after all. From what she can tell, it's just recording data on Cody's blood sample. "You'll return to the apartment I gave you. You'll keep your phone on you as I instructed before and you'll avoid physical contact with anyone you suspect may have powers." He turns his attention to Cody now. "At present we don't know what these shifts in your system do to you. It could be... Bad." He then frowns a little. "I have a few plans in place for where to go from here, but it would be best to let the doctor try his methods first." Supergirl shrugs a little to herself. Well at least this means Cody's not homeless anymore. She looks over at Dr. Mid-Nite. "Um.... he also says he has no memory from beyond two weeks ago. He didnt even know who Superman is." "How the heck am I supposed to figure out who has powers?" Cody asks. "Other than not touching people in costumes?" he adds, feeling a bit odd in just jeans and a t-shirt. He pales again when told the shifts might be bad and just looks worse when methods are mentioned. "Why is my life like this?" he mumbles. When Supergirl speaks up, he sighs. "I woke up in a bush in the park, soaking wet, and I don't even know if Cody is my actual name...it just felt right..." he trails off softly, eyes on the floor and fingers gripping his jeans. Pieter may not like Batman's methods but he respects the man enough to keep the opinion to himself righ now. He feels bad when he sees how scared the teen is, sighing. "Wait, memory loss?" he asks, attention fully on Kara and Cody now. Supergirl nods. "He said he didnt know who Superman was, so I asked him what his name was. He said he wasnt sure, and he told me he didnt remember anything from before 2 weeks ago." She pauses and looks at Cody. "How'd you come up with the name Cody?" Looking at Cody, Batman frowns. "Wear gloves. It's important after all... It's fairly easy to avoid contact with people if you try." Batman's good at not getting near to people unless he's punching them... At least for the most part. "Just remember it could be important." Keeping Cody thinking that touching people with powers could kill him seems reasonable to Batman, after all it's good motivation to stop him from trying to become the most powerful being on earth. "I'll keep an eye on you. To make sure that everything is ok." Cody shrugs in reply to Kara. "I don't know. It just popped into my head while I was trying to remember who I was and why I was in a bush," he says. He frowns at Batman. "He's wearing gloves and it still happened when I touched him," Cody points out, gesturing to the doctor. Pieter frowns, moving to type a few notes. "There are some more tests we'll run the next time you're here to determine the nature of this memory loss," he remarks, needing to prepare some things for those tests. He smiles slightly when the boy points out the detail about his gloves. "Just try to avoid touching people in costumes, Cody. You should be okay. And you can return those goggles to me after you revert back to normal." Supergirl pauses. "Maybe it's like a bioresidual aura?" She pauses. Yep, not just a pretty face. "Most organisms have a field around them that extends a bit further around them than just their skin. Maybe if somene else's field interacts with his, the ...um... mimicking of the powers starts up?" So many people forget that Kara has a genius-level IQ, even for Kryptonians - the daughter of the head of the Science Guild of Krypton. It's a fair oversight to make - the physical powers and prettiness tend to overshadow things. "Then I'll have to see about getting him a suit made." Batman shrugs a shoulder. "I can find a way to prevent the field interaction... Or simply wear thicker gloves." He looks at Cody. "I would advise against contact with anyone until then." Cody Bishop , however, is just a pretty face there. The science talk shoots right over his head. When Batman speaks again, his expression sinks. Nice apartment or not, he really doesn't want to be alone or to end up in some suit for the rest of his life. Eventually he just sighs and hops off the table, giving Kara that helpless puppy look again. Supergirl looks at Cody. Geez, she can't stand the puppy dog look. It breaks her heart! Then looks at Batman. "Interrupting the field interaction would be your best bet. Especially since some biomatrices can be extended by objects in close contact with the skin. Could put him in a suit of armor, no guarantee that wouldnt just extend the biomatrix to start from the armor's outer skin." Pieter's momentarily surprised by Kara and he nods. "That is certainly possible, Supergirl. I'll have to look into that," he says, typing some notes into the computer. "I'll look into something to help manage the field as well." Supergirl offers Dr. Mid-Nite another suggestion. "According to Kirlian physics, auras emanate in waves. Maybe there's a way to make an artificial wave exactly out of sync with Cody's. You know... like two sound waves cancelling each other out?" "It's the most reasonable of the possible solutions I've come up with. It will allow him a somewhat normal life." Batman turns away. "I'll see to it that the research is put in on my end. I'll see what information is available and go from there." He begins heading back towards his jet. "I'll consult with you again Doctor." He looks at Cody. "I advise you avoid all contact until then." Cody just continues to look lost at all the science talk. "Normal life?" he asks, wondering how he's supposed to do anything normal with the holes in his memory and the strange new ability he's found out about. When Batman starts walking, Cody just looks a little lost. "...should I go with him or will someone else give me a ride back to Metropolis?" he asks, still lost. Pieter sighs quietly, just typing in notes on tests to take and to send them to Batman. He gives Kara and Cody a little sympathetic look then turns back to his work. Supergirl walks over to Pieter and says quietly to him, "Do you think there's any way to uncover his lost memories? I've had my own problems with amnesia, though I'm pretty sure with me it's repressed memories. Watching the planet explode and all. I don't know... hypnotism, regression therapy. Something like that?" She shrugs. "Magic even?" "No magic." Batman doesn't care about his memories, not unless it should turn out that his abiliies may have been induced. "And if you don't come with me I'll arrange a cab and a plane ticket. Supergirl can't carry you and I have work to be doing." Cody jumps, distracted from Kara and the Doctor. He considers for a moment before quickly scurrying after Batman. He wants to spend more time with Kara but the idea of a plane and cab worries him. Pieter begins to answer but gets cut off by Batman. Eventually he shakes his head. "I'm going to call in a few friends about that actually, Supergirl. Memories aren't my usual area," he replies quietly. There's a pause. "The boy's terrified...and not just of Batman..." he trails off, looking to Kara. Supergirl sighs. "I know. I can relate - at least I had Kal to have things make sense to me when I first came to Earth. I really feel bad for him. You'll let me know if there's anything I can do to help him, right?" Batman turns to look at the others. "It all depends on if the memories are still there and blocked, or if they're actually gone." He shakes his head. "Either way that's a secondary objective. We need to manage his powers first." With that he steps back to his jet, the engines starting as he presses a few buttons on his belt. The look Cody gives Batman when the Dark Knight isn't looking at him suggests that he's unsure about his memories being second priority but he keeps quiet. Again, he climbs into the jet and buckles up tightly. He'll keep quiet on the flight. Pieter is quiet a moment, nodding. "I'll let you know what I find but," he frowns. "If you think you can avoid physical contact with him...Cody may just need a friend right now," he suggests when he's sure Batman is out of ear shot. "It may not help with his powers or memories but it could help him be less scared of all of this." Supergirl nods a little to Dr. Mid-Nite. "Still, would be nice to be able to give him a hug or something without him suddenly having my powers." She shakes her head. "Anyway thank you." "We'll come up with something," Pieter replies. "Or you could try to teach him to manage your powers somehow," he suggests, imagining how sad of a life it would be to never be able to touch anyone. "I'll get to work," the doctor pulls up a chair and starts to work, letting Kara show herself out or hang around if she wants. Supergirl waves to Cody. "Be good okay?" Then flies off.